Healing Hurts
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Tsume gave a low growl in warning before his hand grabbed the ruff of my fur, pulling me close. Then I was human again and his mouth met mine - toboeXtsume, SLASH - For Shelly - M for a VERY good reason -


This story is written for my strange and way to horny friend Shelly

**This story is written for my strange and way too horny friend Shelly. Enjoy it, but please don't flame me. I feel so strange writing this oh well, bring on the imagination. I thank -S3v3rusIsMin3- for dealing with all my errors. I don't own wolf rain etc and if you don't like young Toboe feel free to smudge his age to one you like more. All that said. Please review because well…it makes my day :P**

**Tsume & Toboe.**

_A bloody trail, bloody wounds, bloody hands and a bleeding heart._

Tsume's wound was leaving a bloody, red trail, a sharp contrast to the white snow falling softly around us.

"Come on Tsume, a little bit further." He was a dead weight as I struggled through the snow, trying to carry him towards the cave, our only shelter from the unforgiving elements and from the strange robot that had begun to chase us.

The snow which I'd once found so beautiful now seemed so disgusting and if I didn't move fast enough it would be my death, it would be Tsume's death. As this thought crossed my mind, I stumbled across the threshold of the cave, collapsing to the ground only to be pinned by Tsume's body. My heart stopped for a split second, sitting high in my throat.

"Tsume, can you hear me?" He didn't respond. Taking that as a negative answer, I struggled to move out from under the crushing mass of a person nearly twice my weight.

_Your subconscious is either your greatest strength or greatest weakness. Most of the time it's both._

I groaned, trying to lift him off me, but only making him slide until his head rested on my chest. My heart skipped another beat, racing faster then Kiba can run, as Tsume seemed to nuzzle down closer to me. His form flickered briefly to that of a wolf as his control on the disguise spell wavered. The iron grey wolf brushed its nose along my throat before turning back into the human form. I could feel my body tingling where ever Tsume was resting on me and he was almost lying on top of me. Struggling further, I managed to drag him into the cave far away from the elements.

_Fear & Desperation make us do strange things._

"Please don't die on me Tsume, I need you. The Pack needs you." I whispered, trying to locate the worst of his wounds. For the most part it was only light grazing except his leg, the leg that was leaving a bloody mess on his clothes. I screwed my eyes shut.

"Come on! Think, think, think. What should I do?" The smell of blood was making my nose tingle, in the same way my skin had been from Tsume's contact, not that I'd ever let him know that.

"Okay Tsume I'm gonna try and clear away the blood." Nervously I lent forward, licking the wound, testing how deep it was, feeling the sweet taste fill my mouth. When Tsume didn't wake up I grew more confident, licking more steadily, not stopping until it was clean. When I had completed this task I sat back.

_A silent watcher makes his opinions known._

"What are you doing?" I leapt in surprise, turning to look at Tsume. He was lying on the ground, emerald eyes watching me half lidded as my face grew hotter and I struggled to talk.

"I-I was cleaning the wound, it's bleeding pretty badly."

Tsume arched a single eyebrow at me and I blushed, looking down to the ground. Tsume gave a soft laugh and the sound made me shiver. Silently, I prayed that he didn't see it. Afraid of what he would say if he knew.

"You know I think there might still be some dirt in it." My eyes grew wide and I turned to him, hardly daring to believe he had said what I thought.

_Afraid to believe it but wishing it was true anyway._

I lent forward nervously, my tongue brushing across the wound. This time it was coupled with a low groan from Tsume. I shivered again. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin, trailing up and down my small body. I licked the bloody wound, altering between pressing my tongue until it almost started the bleeding again to hardly touching it.

"Runt, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Tsume's voice was unusually gruff and I felt my control over the human spell slip, my form flickering wolf like for a moment.

"No idea." Tsume gave a low growl in warning before his hand grabbed the ruff of my fur, pulling me close. Then I was human again and his mouth met mine. His mouth dominated mine.

_All interactions are power related, either you have it or they do, sex is no different._

He pulled my head back from his with the same roughness he'd used to pull me closer.

"Down runt." I whimpered, cowering before him. His touch lightened, massaging my sore scalp gently. He smirked.

"Good boy."

I shuddered again, the tone of his voice made me want to give in to every command he had. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Undo my pants."

My fingers were shaking as I reached towards his fly, a warning growl stopped me.

"With your teeth."

Another shiver tore through my body at his command, words and tone forcing me to bow to him. I lent forward, teeth catching onto the fly and tugging it lower. The button was the worst part but soon it too was free. In wolf form I tugged the pants away, thankful that his wound didn't reopen.

_Pain and pleasure are a fine line, each one relying on the other for existence._

Tsume spread his legs, and I sat shivering at his feet. I was a mess and damn was I turned on. Tsume, it seemed, didn't wear underwear and he was very obviously as turned on as I was. He held out his hand, which I took carefully, letting him pull me slowly towards him. His eyes never left my own, searching for something that was beyond my understanding. I assume he found it because then he kissed me, pulling my body against his until we fell back against the ground. Even as I lay above him, uncertain and feeling vulnerable, he somehow kept control. He flipped us, I was pinned below him looking up fearfully. A dark look was in his eyes and I found myself pinned beneath a large wolf. My own body changed as his fangs sunk into my throat, roughly pulling me around. My smaller, lighter body being thrown around by Tsume's strength until I yelped, cowering below him, afraid to move.

_Do you trust me enough to put your life in my hands? Do you trust me enough to replace your pain with pleasure?_

I shut my eyes. Following instinct, I offered my body to him. It was his to do with as he wished. Nothing happened, suspense was killing me but I knew to open my eyes was to bring the pain back upon myself. I waited, blood from a wound that Tsume's sharp teeth had inflicted on my ear was creating a sticky mess in my fur. Something wet traced the wound and I shuddered. Sharp teeth traced the edge gently and I whimpered. The feelings seemed softer than they would have normally in contrast to the roughness those same teeth had inflicted earlier. Pleasure was slowly building up. My body flickered to human and I felt Tsume's fingers run down my back, tugging my pants off.

"Roll over"

I rolled over, eyes still shut. Tsume's hand trailed down my legs, bending my knees, angling my arse for easier access.

_Some say it is sin for a man to love a man. But there isn't enough love in the world as it is. Celebrate all of life, love and creation._

Something warm and wet was smeared on my anus, pushing his fingers in, my nose told me it was blood. Fresh blood, Tsume's wound was weeping. He was using his own blood to make it easier on me. My heart beat increased. Soft lips pressed to my throat, trailing down it slowly. His hand racing under my shirt, an angel's touch. I shuddered, feeling the tip of his penis pressing against my arse. It lay there, not moving. Tsume gave a low warning growl.

"Open your eyes runt."

I opened my eyes uncertainly; Tsume was looking deep into mine watching, waiting. As soon as our eyes locked he pushed, pressing into me with agonizing slowness.

"Relax runt or this will hurt a hell of a lot."

A whimper ripped from the back of my throat before I could control it. The pain was too much, I wanted it to end. To be done. Tsume didn't move, fully pressed into me as he waited.

_Love and lust are irrational; there can be no thought involved. It is instinct, there is no control. Passion dies when conscious thought is born._

Tsume shifted, and I felt my body fight him. Tsume's mouth left trails of kisses and bites up and down my throat. His hand was trailing lower as he continued to press in and out of my arse. Then his long fingers wrapped around my own penis at the same time he hit something within me and I cried out, no longer in pain, but longing for that sweet pleasure again. Tsume smirked and began to move faster, hitting the same spot over and over again. His fingers moving up and down in time to his pounding. I wouldn't be able to take it for much longer. I groaned, letting out a howl that echoed in the cave around us. Above me Tsume groaned pressing his face into my collar.

"Toboe."

Iit took one word and I broke, shattering underneath him, as above me he also lost control. Something exploded inside me and my own release fell over his hand and my body. Weariness rose up and blackness took over my world.

_Was it dream or reality? Was it a fantasy or the truth? _

When I came around Tsume was leaning against the cave wall. Both of us were dressed and I felt my face heat up. Had it been a dream? But then how did we get here? Was the memory of Tsume groaning my name just a hopeless dream or had it really been his gruff voice that ordered me around? The sound of a gun outside drew my attention.

"Oh no, it found us."

Tsume turned to me, the wound on his leg had closed slightly but he would still be unable to run. I stared at him before speaking clearly taking control of the situation.

"I'll go create a diversion. You wait here then run okay?"

Tsume eyed me off. For a split second I thought he was going to yell, call me a fool and a cub, but after a moment he relented, giving into my idea. As I moved forwards to bolt past him, he grabbed me, pinning me to the wall of the cave, his faces only centimeters from mine.

_Everyone shows their love differently, some are possessive, some are passive, some aggressive, some shower you with gifts, others with pretty words, but the most powerful love of all is the one were no words need to be exchanged, because the actions prove it better then anything else._

"Tsume?" I asked softly. I saw the worry pass over his eyes. He lent forward, mouth claiming mine, dominating it as I melted against him, stretching up against him, trying to increase the contact. Tsume pulled away, pressing his face back against my collar. I could feel his breath over my skin like a desert wind, hot and blistering, when he next spoke.

"Don't get killed out there Toboe, you have to come back, you're MY runt."

I shuddered at the possessiveness in his voice but nodded, hugging him uncertainly.

"I will."

Tsume moved away and I bolted out into the snow, hoping beyond all hope that the machine would follow me, if only to save Tsume. Because now I had him I didn't want to let him go.

_Love is as beautiful as it is dangerous. Love is as powerful as it is weak. Love is as pleasurable as it is painful. Love is so many good things, and so many bad, yet we all need it to survive._


End file.
